Sandy Sandler
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : "Don't look away from it - it happened. But you overcame, you made it past it. That's the important thing." :::: - Sandy to John Bacchus, The Two Man Trio Sandy Sandler was a recurring protagonist in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, serving as a protagonist and member of The Clan. He is portrayed by Michael Robinson. Sandy was the kindhearted brother of malevolent arms dealer Bykel Sandler, as well as John Bacchus's best friend, who he would often vacation with in Portugal. During one vacation, he and Bacchus were attacked by Nazi Mitch. Sandy later helped The Clan fight against Biscuit Savage. As the team set off to claim The Crumbs, Sandy opted to stay behind. When Bacchus went mad in his quest for The Crumbs, Sandy was concerned for his safety, and was betrayed by Bacchus when he traded him to the U.B.N.V.A.. Sandy escaped the organization after Mitch's demise, and forgave Bacchus for his mistakes, helping him move past his poor actions. During this time, he inspired Bacchus to reunite The Clan. Sandy supported Bacchus's goal of remaking The Crumbs. After the deaths of Colonel and Corporal Crunch, Sandy was present at their funeral, where he helped fight The Paleman and The Creator After Bacchus's disappearance, Vin sent Sandy, Reginald and Lord Tyresius to Kerr Park to claim the Forbidden Sword. While there, they fought against The Creator, who mortally wounded Sandy with his axe. History At some point, Sandy became good friends with John Bacchus, one of the founding members of The Clan. On various occasions, he would ally with the organization and help them carry out missions. Kaine West: No Salvation : Sandy does not appear in this film; he is only pictured and mentioned. Sandy, along with the other original members of The Clan, appears on a document that Rodney Nelson presents to Kaine West. Kaine points out Sandy, realizing he's the brother of Bykel Sandler, and suggests that a clone of him would make an "unsuspected killing machine". Rodney denies the idea. Days later, after Kaine is framed for a crime he didn't commit, Rodney attaches Tea-Eee to Trevor Zednick, and has him build a clone of Sandy to kill Kaine - fulfilling Kaine's proposition. The clone, which Rodney calls "Sanzee Twelve", fights against Kaine but is ultimately destroyed. The Biggest Fish of Them All Shortly after the events of the first film, John Bacchus went on a vacation with Sandy. During the vacation, Sandy acted very strangely, as he slept with snakes and ate cardboard. In the meantime, Bacchus grew an eye on his left cheek - a mutation he received from the Fake Crumbs (which they believe was the actual artifact) during his fight with Bread Nelson. Nevertheless, Sandy and Bacchus ignored the oddity, and spoke about what happened to The Crumbs. Suddenly, Sandy has a panic attack, and runs out of his house screaming "Portugal". Bacchus runs after Sandy, and confronts him in a neighborhood. Bacchus takes the eye he grew and holds it up to Sandy's eye, which gives him a vision of future events. Sandy runs off again, and after Bacchus catches up to him, Sandy explains that they must battle a Nazi and continue their journey in Portugal. At that moment, the two are ambushed by Nazi Mitch, a villainous Aryan who fights Bacchus and kidnaps Sandy. Bacchus goes off to rescue Sandy, who has been taken to Portugal by Nazi Mitch. In the jungle, Bacchus comes across a river underneath over a road - there, he is confronted by Nazi Mitch, who holds Sandy hostage while demanding Bacchus' eye. Bacchus tricks Mitch and fights him, eventually stealing Mitch's plasma blaster and incapacitating him with it. As Bacchus and Sandy rejoice, they find that Mitch has escaped. Bacchus feels something bad is going to happen, and the two set off together. Between Films Bacchus and Sandy returned home after their ordeal with Nazi Mitch, and Sandy became a more involved member of The Clan. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Sandy is summoned by Glen Tennis and meets with the rest of The Clan to discuss what happened to The Crumbs. Glen realized that a fake version of the artifact was placed in the Tomb of the Bacchus, and it would poison anyone that tried taking it. Glen states that the real artifact is hidden in Mekron Woods. Shortly after, Biscuit Savage arrives and attacks The Clan, with Sandy making several valiant attempts to fight him. At one point, Savage strikes down Sandy, remarking that defeating him was "too easy". Unfortunately, The Clan is unable to stop Biscuit Savage, who kills Glen and retreats. The Clan goes to Mekron Woods to find The Crumbs, but Sandy chooses to stay behind and watch over the area. In the meantime, Captain Jumpa experiences a vision of future events where much of The Clan goes rogue because of Bacchus. Sandy allies with Bacchus, Flynt Coal and Big Beard, who fight against Jumpa's broken Clan. Sandy and Big Beard team up to fight Mahatma, who Big Beard eventually kills by stomping in his face. The Conundrum Dimension : Sandy is only mentioned in this film, and doesn't appear on-screen. '' While searching for The Crumbs in Portugal, Bacchus receives a call from Sandy, who is concerned about Bacchus. Bacchus assures Sandy that he's alright, and he continues on his mission. Between Films As revealed in ''The Two Man Trio, at some point prior to the third film, Sandy and several other members of The Clan were captured and forced into working for the U.B.N.V.A.. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Despite what is foreseen in Jumpa's vision, Sandy does not ally with Bacchus when he creates his brotherhood - instead, Sandy is absent for almost the entire film. He is briefly seen inside the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters, likely working with them or even trying to sabotage their equipment. After Nazi Mitch's demise, Sandy escaped the headquarters alongside Corporal Crunch. The Two Man Trio Nine months after the third film, Sandy hangs out with John Bacchus, helping him cope with the dissolution of The Clan and the loss of The Crumbs. As an anxious Bacchus examines the empty artifact, Sandy walks over and explains that Captain Jumpa destroyed Jumpa X, but Bacchus is indifferent. Sandy notes Bacchus's strange behavior, and Bacchus says nothing's been the same since The Crumbs were lost. Sandy reminds Bacchus that he went rogue looking for the artifact, which angers him. Sandy assures him that the mistakes he's overcome have made him stronger. Sandy realizes Bacchus is upset that The Clan broke up, and tries influencing Bacchus to reunite them. As Bacchus relaxes in his living room, Sandy walks in and says Lord Tyresius wants to examine the shell of The Crumbs. Bacchus says that he wants to get The Clan back together, but doesn't feel anyone wants that. As Sandy tries convincing him, Bacchus gets a text from Axel Gunner, the U.B.N.V.A.'s military director, who challenges Bacchus and says he's captured Flynt and Vin. Bacchus immediately gets up to save them, and Sandy urges him to be careful. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Sandy assisted Bacchus in reassembling The Clan with a final mission to remake The Crumbs. He reunited with other members of the team at the Tomb of the Bacchus, after which they formulated a plan to recreate the artifact. Following the death of Colonel Crunch, Sandy went to Mekron Woods with the rest of The Clan and participated in a funeral for the Crunch clones. During the funeral, Sandy remarked that Colonel and Corporal Crunch were some of his closest friends, and he hopes to get payback. As The Clan mourns, The Paleman and The Creator arrive, and a fight breaks out. Sandy teams up with Bacchus, Rasputin, Tyresius and Big Beard to fight Creator, but he's overwhelmed and almost killed twice. After Big Beard is slain, and Bacchus disappears following the fight, Flynt, Vin and Kick agree that Tyresius should go to Kerr Park with Sandy and Reginald to find the Forbidden Sword. Sandy heads to Kerr Park with Tyresius and Reginald, where they search for the sword. Sandy is confronted by Creator, who demands to know the sword's location. Tyresius and Reginald intervene, with Sandy and Reginald fighting Creator while Tyresius runs off and claims the sword. During the battle, Sandy is mortally wounded by Creator's axe. Disoriented, Sandy asks Reginald where Bacchus is, and Reginald tells him that he's not here. Despite Reginald's plea for Sandy to stay with him, he succumbs to his wound. Reginald subsequently tries avenging Sandy, but is killed by Creator. During the confrontation at Torture Wobbler Church, Paleman informs Flynt, Vin and Kick that Sandy was among those killed by Creator. Sandy's demise was not in vain, as Bacchus sacrificed his own life to remake The Crumbs with the Forbidden Sword. Kick and Flynt vowed to honor The Clan by protecting The Crumbs for years to come. Category:Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:The Biggest Fish of Them All Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:The Conundrum Dimension Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:The Two Man Trio Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Clan Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings